


The Way Into a Man's Heart

by nefertiti1052



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefertiti1052/pseuds/nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil owns an Ice Cream Parlour and has a big crush on his favourite client. If only he could work up the courage to ask him out...





	The Way Into a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘Summer au Flash Fest’ hosted by the @phandomficfests. Thanks to @artlessdynamite who gave me the prompt: “I don’t know, one of them sells ice cream”. I love you.

It had all started almost 2 years ago. Phil was filling some ice cream cones for his young customers when _he_ walked in.

 

Dan looked at the flavours and toppings selection smiling widely, letting his dimples show. Phil was mesmerized, he kept pilling on ice cream on that cone until it was almost impossible to shape. Let's just say that _that_ particular child was extremely happy with her cone.

\---

 

Dan became a frequent customer, always going for the most extreme sugary and creamy flavours. In Phil's opinion that described him perfectly, Dan was sweet but soft; always smiling to the children who came to the parlour, wearing cosy sweaters that looked too big on him but made him look adorable all the same and he never failed to lighten the mood wherever he went.

 

Phil realized soon enough that he had a crush; he was dumbfounded by Dan's smile, he could even see it in his dreams. He sometimes wondered if he should ask Dan out. He had received some indication from him that his crush might not be one-sided, but Phil was too scared of rejection.  
'What if misinterpreting the signs and he doesn't even like me?' he sighed 'What if he finds someone else because I'm not brave enough to ask him out?'. He just couldn't make up his mind.

 

Dan was almost too discouraged to pursue Phil, he had tried everything but even though Phil flirted back with him, he never actually asked him out.  
They had long talks when the shop wasn't busy. Phil had even created flavours especially for Dan, based on his favourite sweets. Dan was sure that it was a step in the right direction, but the date never came.

 

He was not used to being the one to ask a person out, he didn't have the guts for it and he tended to overthink things too much.  
He came to the conclusion that it was time to move on and open up to the idea of dating someone else.

 

\----

 

Kath liked to help Phil during the summer because it was the most work ridden time of the year for him and it was a good opportunity to spend time together. She had been observing his youngest son for the entire summer. She was sure that when she joined this year they would have work things out, but it seemed they were hopeless; so she decided to give them a little push in the right direction.

 

"Oh hi, Dan, how are you doing today?," she beamed.

 

"I'm doing a lot better now that I can enjoy some ice cream from my favourite place," he smiled.

 

"Perfect, Phil, you can take care of Dan's order and put things in order"

 

"Ok mum. Hi Dan, what are you having?" Phil asked.

 

"Mmmm, the biggest cone. Fudge and Maltesers with a dark chocolate cover and sprinkles"

 

"One Big diabetes cone coming right up" Phil giggled as his tongue peeked through.

 

Just as he finished preparing Dan's order his mum gave him another cone and a basket.

 

"Here you go guys, why don't you go to have a picknick in the park and enjoy those ice creams. I'll finish up here" She smiled tightly, giving Phil a pointed look that left him no place to argue.

 

They said their goodbyes and walked to the park, sitting down just as the sun was setting. They enjoyed their nighttime picknick talking about life, about their hobbies and their dreams for the future.

 

As they lay on the grass stargazing, Dan finally decided to take a chance. He leaned in and kissed Phil softly, who in turned smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through Dan's curly hair.

 

Even though Phil hadn't actually had the courage to ask Dan out, he was glad he was able to win the way into his heart with ice cream. Life was definitely sweet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Moodboard works as an epilogue; the pastel picture is part of a photoshoot for an internet promo of the Parlour and the others are pictures they took of each other on dates.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Tumblr Link](http://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/175684072151/the-way-into-a-mans-heart)


End file.
